Preciados momentos
by Rosette-no-Tabi
Summary: Por que la vida de Lovino y Antonio estaba llena de ellos.Drabbles
1. Preciados momentos

**_Preciados Momentos_**

Romano podía ser realmente lindo cuando era honesto. De eso Antonio estaba seguro y lo que sucedió anoche confirmaba su teoría aunque el pequeño italiano le renegara que estaba equivocado.

La casa de Antonio estaba sumiéndose en una severa crisis económica, pero aún así el español destinaba recursos para pelear contra Turquia, impidiendo a toda costa que se llevara a Romano. Pero lamentablemente él era el único a quien le preocupaba el pequeño niño, sus jefes no paraban de regañarlo por gastar los recursos del país en alguien tan inútil.

Ayer no fue la excepción, de nuevo volvían a regañarlo por no dejar que Turquía se llevara a Romano.

_Pero Romano es mi preciado…_

Ni siquiera pudo acabar la frase que fue pisoteada por muchos regaños. No sabia que hacer, él podía soportar que lo regañaran todas las veces que quisieran. Pero ¿realmente estaba haciendo lo correcto con Romano? Después de todo ese niño parecía odiarlo y cada vez que hacia el intento de trabajar terminaba ensuciando más la casa. Tal vez sus jefes tenían razón y sus preocupaciones por el hermano mayor de los Italia terminarían hundiéndolo.

Aún así había algo dentro de él que le impedía dejar solo a Romano. No era tan lindo como su hermano y no sabia trabajar. Entonces ¿Por qué lo quería a su lado pese a todos los problemas? Aunque ese niño lo odiara, insultara y despreciara Antonio no quería dejarlo.

En la soledad de su habitación intento negar esos pensamientos, dejar de atormentarse e irse a dormir. No tenia caso quebrarse la cabeza pensando en por que quería estar con aquel niño aunque le costase muy caro. Sin saber que la respuesta entro a su habitación en pijamas y con una almohada en la mano.

_¿Romano?_

El pequeño niño lanzo un resoplido y sin contestarle al mayor fue caminando hasta el borde de la cama.

_¿Quieres que durmamos juntos?_

El español y apenas tuvo tiempo de decir eso cuando el pequeño niño ya había saltado sobre la cama adueñándose de ella. Antonio pensó en ese momento que realmente el niño lo odiaba, tanto así que ni le dejaría estar tranquilo en su habitación usurpando su cama.

Antonio estaba a punto de rendirse y decidir que no tenia caso pelear. Ya se iría a otra habitación a dormir.

_Gracias._

El español se detuvo en seco. ¿Habia escuchado bien? No, era imposible que Romano le haya dicho eso. Pero no perdía nada con asegurarse.

_¿Qué has dicho?_

_He dicho gracias…maldición._

Frente a si estaba un niño totalmente distinto. Sonrojado y haciendo el intento de tapar su rostro con la almohada. Entonces Antonio entendió algo. El pequeño Romano podía ser grosero, flojo y en ocasiones convenenciero, pero era lindo. Muy lindo.

Se acerco al borde de la cama y acaricio la cabeza del pequeño italiano quien intentaba que se fuera a base de insultos. Pero Antonio no caería de nuevo, por que ese pequeño niño al fin parecía honesto con lo que sentía.

Sí, Romano es muy lindo.

Aunque Antonio esa noche no solo aprendió eso. Aprendió que nunca debes tocar el rulo de Romano por que si no te llevaras un cabezazo que te sacara el aire.

Pero no importaba, por que esa noche durmió al lado del niño más lindo que había conocido. No importaba que mañana volviera Turquia, no importaba que mañana volvieran a regañarlo por gastar el dinero. Lo que importaba era ese momento, ese pequeño niño que abrazaba contra su pecho.

Su preciado Romano a quien no abandonaría ni por todas las riquezas de Europa.

* * *

_Muchas gracias si has llegado hasta aquí.Tras pensar que todas mis inspiraciones siempre terminan en pequeños drabbles,decidi que para no llenar fanfiction con muchas historias las juntaria todas en un solo es el primero,ojala sea de su agrado._

_Canasta de tomates a quien haya leido *-*  
_


	2. No me hables de amor

Ese día para Romano era ya algo típico. Una nueva cita con una nueva chica linda. ¿Qué decir? Gustaba de las mujeres como buen italiano, así que pasear por el parque con otra candidata era lo mejor. Más si ésta era de buen ver.

Sí, lo mejor. Hasta que la muchacha comenzó a hablar sobre lo que pensaba ella del amor. Romano fingió interés los primeros minutos ya que, aunque había tenido muchas citas, realmente él nunca se había enamorado de alguien. El amor era solo para los tontos y cursis, no había caso atarse a una sola persona cuando se puede obtener un poco de diversión de diferentes partes.

Pasados los primeros minutos comenzó a hartarse aunque claro su semblante no lo demostraba, su filosofía le dictaba nunca ser grosero con una chica. Pero el tema del amor lo hastiaba, deseaba poder escapar de las definiciones que le daban sobre aquel sentimiento.

_Te late el corazón fuertemente,sintiendo que la sangre se te va al rostro y deseas abrazar a esa persona para nunca separarte de ella. _

Que tontería. Romano nunca se rebajaría así frente a alguien. Intento excusarse con una invitación a comer que, tras otras tantas palabras dedicadas al amor y una tímida declaración por parte de ella, pudo terminar la cita haciendo la promesa de que la volvería a ver pronto. Aunque claro esta, ni loco.

Comenzó a dirigirse a la casa que compartía con el idiota de Antonio, su paso era cansado y claramente denotaba su fastidio. Él solía manejar perfectamente a las chicas y hasta podía mostrarse dulce frente a ellas, pero al parecer ese no era su cansado y solo quería regresar a casa.

¿Estaría perdiendo el toque italiano con las mujeres?

Negó con la cabeza, al parecer la chica no había notado nada de su hastió y había logrado conquistarla. Pero se tomaría un descanso, no soportaría que aquel aburrimiento volviera y arruinara una cita. No otro fracaso.

Entro con desgano a la casa y en la sala ya lo estaba esperando un sonriente español.

_¿Cómo te fue, Lovi? ¿Conquistando el corazón de otra mujer?_

El tono del español era desenfadado y divertido, totalmente opuesto a como se sentía Romano. Ignoro las preguntas del español y se fue directo a su habitación. No tenia nada de ganas de hablar.

Recostado sobre la cama sólo miraba al techo. Blanco y más blanco hasta que un rostro conocido interrumpió su visión.

_¡¿C-cómo demonios entraste?_

El italiano no había oído la puerta sumido en sus pensamientos así que como respuesta el español le dedico otra de sus ingenuas sonrisas a la vez que le colocaba una mano en su frente.

_¿Te sientes bien?_

Claro que esta bien. Él era el mayor de los Italia y nadie podía vencerle.Sí, se sentía perfectamente. Pero los verdes ojos inquisidores no le dejaban en paz. Hasta que comenzó a sentir calor. Sentía como la sangre se le iba al rostro.

Maldición, lo único que le faltaba es que le diera fiebre.

El español pareció notar su repentino sonrojo y, como si estuviera sincronizado con el pensamiento del italiano, fue corriendo a buscar toallas y una bandeja de agua fría.

La puerta se cerró y Romano se incorporo un poco. Mientras no estaba el español aquel calor que sentía había desaparecido. Para resurgir cuando se abrió la puerta acompañado esa vez de un sentimiento acelerado en el pecho.

¿Qué ocurría?

Ese idiota de seguro tenia algo que lo hacia enfermar así que, en su ya clásica forma de pedir las cosas, le dijo que se fuera. Que estaría bien.

De nuevo el español desapareció, con muchos rezongos y "¿Por qué, Lovi?" tras de si.

Demonios, ya se había ido el español y el calor no bajaba.

_¿Por qué, Lovi?_

En su mente no dejaba de repetirse aquellas palabras preocupadas del español. Y de repente el rostro de la chica con quien había salido también se hizo presente.

Romano se coloco una mano en el pecho, sintió que su corazón apenas se recuperaba del aceleramiento. Toco su frente y el calor no bajaba. De su mente no desaparecía el rostro de Antonio preocupado.

Y tampoco de su realidad por que el dueño de los ojos verdes había entrado de nuevo,haciendo caso omiso a la advertencia del italiano.

El corazón se le volvía a acelerar.

No era cierto,intentó sacarse las palabras de la chica de su mente y acostándose le dio la espalda al español

_No me hables de amor…ya que yo no siento eso. Menos por el idiota de Antonio.¿O si?_


	3. Dame un beso

_**Dame un beso**_

Habían pasado pocos días desde que Austria le había cedido a Romano. Al principio había parecido una excelente idea ya que creía que al fin podía tener un subordinado. Pero nadie le advirtió que Romano era todo lo contrario a lo que el pensaba.

Sin ganas de trabajar y quejándose de que España no era una linda chica.

Tras un intento fallido de que le cambiaran a Romano por su hermano menor decidió que al menos haría algo útil con el. Y lo primero era enseñarle español.

Algo que no tardo en darse cuenta que seria una misión difícil. El pequeño italiano apenas y le prestaba atención, además de que se la pasaba comiendo durante las clases.

El optimismo de España estaba decayendo velozmente, no había forma de hacer que Romano le prestase atención. Tal vez debería dejarlo asi, antes que los restos de su optimismo sucumbieran ante el poco (o inexistente) interés del italiano.

Dio un suspiro. La última clase de hoy y podría descansar.

_En español "Kiss me" es "Besame".Tambien usamos "¿No me das un beso?" ó "¡Dame un beso!"_

Fallido. El pequeño Romano solo volvió a quejarse de lo difícil que era el idioma español, que no lograba entenderle y ya estaba cansado.

Las esperanzas de poder enseñarlo algo se habían esfumado y justo en ese momento llego una de sus jefes para saber como iba con el pequeño italiano. No estaba seguro de cómo iba a responderle, pero no hubo necesidad ya que Romano respondió por él.

_¡Lo tengo! ¡Dame un beso!_

Sí, el italiano había aprendido y en el peor momento. Su jefa lo miro con ojos que podrían destrozar a cualquiera y de manera escueta le reclamo que si eso era lo que le estaba enseñando al italiano. España se disculpo y prometió mejorar la enseñanza del pequeño niño. De verdad que en esos momentos deseaba tener mejor a Ita-chan

Tras que su jefa se marchara estaba decidido a darle un buen regaño a Romano por haberlo dejado como un pervertido por andar enseñando esas palabras a un niño. Pero cuando volteo el italiano había desaparecido.

Lo busco por toda la casa hasta que llego a la habitación del menor. Sin rastro tampoco. ¿Donde se había metido? Lo llamo hasta que en ruido debajo de la cama delato el escondite del italiano. Se puso de cuclillas y lo vio hecho un ovillo en una esquina de la cama.

_Demonios, dejame en paz. No soy tan bueno como tú quieres que sea, así que mejor lárgate y vete con mi hermano menor. Eso es lo que quieres ¿no?_

A Romano siempre le habían comparado con su hermano, así que sabía bien que España deseaba tener a alguien mas lindo a quien enseñar. De seguro que Veneciano aprendería el español mucho mejor que él y no haría quedar mal a España.

Sentía ganas de llorar pero no lo hacia…hasta que el español decidió acompañarlo debajo de la cama.

_Maldición, que ya te vayas. No te quiero ver._

España pensó que tal vez había juzgado demasiado rápido a Romano, él era solo un niño y las lágrimas que se negaban a salir de sus ojos lo demostraban. Había sido demasiado duro, por que a Romano ya le bastaba su propia inseguridad.

Había cometido un error.

_Hagamos algo, ¿vale? Quédate conmigo, pero no como un subordinado. Esta vez seremos familia. ¿Quieres,Romano?_

El pequeño italiano sólo lanzo un resoplido y salió de la cama dejando sólo al español. Se sentó sobre la cama y con una voz ahogada en tristeza le reclamo que era imposible que quisiese ser familia de alguien tan inútil, que lo único que poseía era la herencia de su abuelo y si tanto la deseaba se la daría, que hiciera lo que quisiese con ella.

El español salió del escondite para sentarse al lado del pequeño niño y rodearlo con uno de sus brazos.

_Quiero que Romano sea mi familia por lo que es, no por ninguna herencia. Cometí un error pero no volverá a suceder, así que por favor quédate conmigo. Sera diferente._

A la par de esas palabras los brazos del español lo apretaban más contra si y un pequeño beso fue depositado en la frente del italiano.

Por que ese idiota le había convencido y aun a hoy después de tanto tiempo siguen siendo familia. Y no ha olvidado el primer beso que tuvo con el español al cual le siguieron más.

¿Es que la lección de ese día no iba a terminar?

Romano sonrió para si. No quería que terminara, por que bastaba repetirla para volver a sentirse querido por el español. Por la persona que más quería aunque fuera el rey de los idiotas. Pero claro, todo era práctica del idioma. Nunca le diría cuanto lo quería, aunque así fuese.

Para el español era suficiente,no necesitaba más palabras que las que le enseño aquel día al italiano.

_Dame un beso, Antonio._


	4. Familia

**Familia**

Pese a que había pasado mucho tiempo desde aquella época de su infancia, Romano aún seguía viviendo en casa del español. Podía haberse ido, pero se sentía a gusto ahí. Prácticamente esa había sido su casa, donde lo habían criado.

España se había vuelto su casa. Y aunque la actitud del italiano no fuera la mejor, en el fondo le gustaba estar ahí. Le gustaba estar al lado de Antonio.

Su abuelo había desaparecido ya hace mucho tiempo y su hermano menor se la pasaba siempre con el macho patatas. Así que Antonio era como su segunda familia. Su padre y madre a la vez, quien le había enseñado casi todo lo que sabía.

Cuando era pequeño creía totalmente correcto querer a Antonio, después de todo vivían juntos y eran como familia. Pero ahora había crecido y ese cariño que sentía por el español dejaba de ser fraternal. Su sentimiento había cambiado y tenía miedo.

No quería dejar la idea de ser una familia.

Se miro al espejo, de verdad que había pasado ya mucho tiempo. No era más un niño, no había forma de regresar a aquella época en donde su cariño por el español tan sólo era familiar. Golpeó el espejo con el puño y tras un par de maldiciones decidió salir al patio a despejarse.

¿Por qué ahora tenia que ocurrirle esto?

Ya afuera se sentó sobre el húmedo pasto y miro hacia el cielo, eso que le molestaba no acababa de ocurrir. Ya desde hacia tiempo sus sentimientos habían cambiado.

No quería, no quería que sucediera. Pero en algún momento del tiempo la ingenua sonrisa del español se volvió algo preciado para él. Cada palabra la atesoraba y en algún momento se enamoro.

Había sido todo un error.

El español seguramente sólo lo miraba como familia, como su pequeño ahijado. No podía pedirle cambiar eso y no quería abandonarlo.

Entonces sólo había una solución. Callaría todo aquello que sentía, se intentaría convencer a si mismo que no estaba enamorado de Antonio. Seria la única forma de permanecer a su lado.

Pero no seria tarea fácil y más cuando se presento el español frente a él.

_¿Qué haces aquí, Lovi? Ya esta lista la comida, vamos._

No podía hacerlo, tan sólo el corazón se le aceleraba cerca del muchacho de los ojos verdes. Todo era su culpa, su preciada idea de familia se desmoronaba frente a sus sentimientos.

Ignoro el llamado a comer, excusándose de que no tenía hambre.

El español se sentó al lado suyo, preguntándole insistentemente si algo le ocurría. No podía más, las palabras reclamaban salir de su garganta. No podía tener control sobre sus pensamientos.

¿Qué le diría Antonio?

Con un movimiento rápido se paro y alejo lo más rápido posible del español. Si no podía controlar lo que decía seria mejor alejarse. Pero no conto con que el muchacho de los ojos verdes lo seguiría.

_Lovi…Lovi…Lovino._

No pretendía dejarlo sólo. Así que en un último intento desesperado le grito que se largara, que no deseaba verlo. Ni así se lo quito de encima, todo lo contrario, el español le rodeo por la espalda con sus brazos. La calidez de aquel cuerpo lo hacia pensar que de un momento a otro se desplomaría, que todo terminaría por que no había forma de que volviera a pensar en Antonio como una familia.

_Te quiero._

Y las palabras que creía salir de su boca no lo eran, esa voz no era la suya. Esa voz la conocía bien, la voz de su persona amada. Pero poco le duro el entusiasmo.Sí, Antonio lo quería, pero como una familia.

_¿Pero tú me odias, cierto?_

No, estaba dándole una idea equivocada. ¿Que podía hacer? En su intento de evitar que Antonio supiese de sus sentimientos había hecho lo peor, lo había hecho creer que lo odiaba. Ya no podía perder más.

Se volteo hasta que su rostro estuvo muy cerca del español y lo beso. Un beso tímido y lleno de miedo, que no tardo en combinarse con las lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas. Había perdido a Antonio, había perdido a su familia.

O al menos eso pensó hasta que sintió que aquellos labios le correspondían.

Lo que había estado soñando, lo que se había vuelto su pesadilla al creer que Antonio nunca correspondería sus sentimientos. Estaba sucediendo lo contrario.

Y en aquella nube de sueño extendió los brazos para abrazarse del cuello del español. Su miedo se había roto. Por que Antonio seguía ahí y le correspondía.

La falta de aire provoco que ambos rostros se separaran y par de manos grandes y cálidas le tomaban por las mejillas limpiando los restos de lágrimas a su paso,devolviendole la paz con una bella sonrisa.

Tal vez había perdido su ideal de familia, pero no a Antonio. No a su amado español.

_Yo también te quiero, idiota de los tomates._


	5. Guerra

_**Guerra**_

Desde que el abuelo Roma había desaparecido lo único le quedaba era su hermano menor. Pero la guerra también se lo llevo a él, dejándolos separados. Y aunque podía visitarlo de vez en cuando ya no era lo mismo. Veneciano había encontrado una nueva familia y hasta alguien de quien enamorarse.

Él estaba solo.

Odiaba la guerra. Por que lo había apartado de las dos personas que él mas quería. Por que por su culpa ahora estaba solo.

Hasta que frente a él apareció alguien. Un muchacho de ojos verdes y sonrisa eterna en el rostro, quien lo tomo entre sus brazos elevándolo hacia el cielo.

_Mi nombre es Antonio y desde hoy vivirás conmigo. ¿Vale?_

Y así sucedió. España se convirtió en su nuevo hogar y al fin dejaba de estar solo. Al fin podía tener una familia como la que tenía Veneciano.

Pero su miedo a estar solo no tardo en volver.

Antonio, aquella persona que le había acogido en su casa, con el quien ya había pasado tiempo y a quien quería, se iba a la guerra.

_No_

Negó con la cabeza y con sus pequeñas manos jalo la ropa del español. Si se iba a la guerra volvería a estar solo, volverían a arrebatarle a la persona que quería. Su abuelo Roma, su hermano. No permitiría que también se llevara a Antonio.

Grito y comenzó a llorar. Sobre su cadáver el español se iría a la guerra. El muchacho de los ojos verdes le sonrió y, colocando una mano sobre la cabeza del pequeño, prometió que volvería. No fue suficiente su fuerza y el español desapareció tras la puerta. Se había ido, había vuelto a quedarse solo.

Los días se hicieron semanas y las semanas meses. El pequeño italiano se había vuelto una sombra de lo que era, sin ganas de hacer nada, sin ganas de vivir.

Ni siquiera la lluvia que en ese momento lo empapaba lo hacia despertar de su letargo. Estaría bien que se enfermera, estaría bien si de todo no había nada que perder. Cerró los ojos entregándose totalmente a la oscuridad.

Hasta que la lluvia cesó…o eso creía.

Abrió los ojos y miro hacia arriba. Un muchacho de ojos verdes sostenía un paraguas frente a el, para después agacharse y abrazar al pequeño niño.

Aquella persona estaba sucia, su ropa rota y manchada de sangre. Ahí estaba Antonio, a quien la guerra le había devuelto.

El italiano bajo la cabeza y lloro. Lloró sin contenerse y sin vergüenza, abrazandose al pecho del español. Había vuelto, la guerra no se lo quito.

Para cuando se dio cuenta estaba de nuevo dentro de la casa, en la habitación del muchacho de los ojos verdes. Ambos recostados en la cama. El español dormía así que extendió una de sus manos para tomar una de las de él y cerro los ojos. Se sentia cálido asi que se movio un poco hasta quedar más cerca del muchacho de los ojos verdes,abrazandolo para volver a dormir.

Y podia hacerlo,por que esa vez la guerra no le arrebato a quien más queria.


	6. Morir

**_Morir_**

En un campo de batalla vacio tan sólo puede mirar hacia el cielo rojizo. Sus ropas deshechas y el dolor punzante de las heridas no son suficientes para sobrepasar su dolor mental. Todos, todos están muertos. Aquellos que habían sido sus compañeros, sus amigos.

¿Cómo llego ahí?

Tan sólo era una batalla más, después podría regresar a casa y vivir su vida como siempre lo hacia,entre bromas y falsas sonrisas. Pero no hubo regreso, por que por su causa todos habían muerto.

La fría tierra tapizada de cuerpos inmóviles. Y todo era su culpa, si…por que no conocía limites. Porque su humanidad se perdió en algún momento de la batalla.

No…su humanidad se había perdido ya hace mucho tiempo. Cuando se vio envuelto en un disfraz que no era suyo, cuando se dio cuenta que el dolor era tan grande que se había acostumbrado a sentirlo.

Había sido consumido por la ambición.

Y lloro, lloró amargamente ante su realidad. No supo cuando parar y ahora estaba solo.

Una chispa de esperanza cruzo por su mente y corrió. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia aquel lugar que había sido su casa, corrió con la esperanza de hallar a la única persona que podía salvarle. Ese pequeño italiano que un día le fue regalado por Austria.

Pero ante si se mostro la dura realidad. La causa y la consecuencia.

Su mansión servía de alimento al fuego. Todo se quemaba. Como burla de la realidad quitándole aquello que creía podía hacerle olvidar,arrojandole a la cruda vida que se habia forjado por sus acciones.

Cayó sobre la tierra y ya no lloraba. Porque lo que sentía no podía ser expresado ni por todas las lágrimas del mundo, porque aunque aún respiraba ya había muerto.

Los restos del espíritu español morían frente a lo que alguna vez quiso de verdad. Lo que alguna vez lo habia hecho sentirse humano,pese a todo.Y que le habia sido arrebatado de la misma forma en que el arrebato vidas...cruel y friamente.

_Perdóname...Romano._

* * *

_Esto lo escribi en un momento breve en que me sentia muy que halla sido reflejado en esta historia,pero tenia que sacarlo de alguna Antonio por lo que te hice en mi fic ;_; no te lo mereces._

_Si lees este intento de fic muchisimas gracias y canasta de tomates._


	7. Ya no soy un niño

_**Ya no soy un niño**_

Las nubes se tornaban gruesas y grises, prueba de la que la lluvia pronto se soltaría. Un joven de ojos ámbar y cabellos castaños miro hacia arriba con resignación. Tal vez si caminaba lo suficientemente rápido la lluvia no le alcanzaría.

Con un resoplido y acomodándose la ligera chamarra que portaba comenzó a caminar. Caminar y caminar hasta que sintió que las gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer en su cabeza.

No había sentido en seguir caminando, la casa de España aun le quedaba muy lejos. Así que se detuvo y se refugio en el pequeño techo de un local cercano. Esperaría a que pasase la lluvia para poder irse.

Pero la lluvia no se detenia, al contrario a cada minuto parecía cobrar mas fuerza.

El joven de ojos ámbar suspiro, mientras el tiempo pasaba lento y la noche hacia presencia. Las personas dentro del local se iban y el dueño le advertía que pronto cerraría.

¿Qué hacer?

Era imposible poder llegar a casa sin convertir sus ropas en un guiñapo por la lluvia. Vaya día que escogió para no cargar un paraguas, pese a que el español siempre se lo insistía,preocupandose de que algo le pudiera ocurrir.

_¡Ya no soy un niño, maldición! ¡No tienes que estar cuidándome todo el tiempo!_

Vio a las últimas personas marcharse a la par que el cielo se mostraba en oscuridad. Dio un leve suspiro, al menos tendría que caminar un poco antes de encontrar otro refugio.

Entre gruesas gotas de lluvia volvía a la calle, pero ante la oscuridad había olvidado donde estaba. Por un momento pensó que no seria problema, pero entre más caminaba más la lluvia lo hacia sentirse pesado y con frio. Aunado a que ningún local a la vista se encontraba abierto, ningún techo bajo el cual pararse para evitar un resfriado.

Siguió caminando, de una forma u otra tenia que ver algún sitio conocido. Algún sitio que le permitiera en la noción del tiempo se detuvo. Seguía sin saber a donde iba. ¿Y si iba en sentido contrario y se estaba alejando en vez de acercarse?

Se recargo en un poste cercano, abrazandose a si mismo para entrar en calor. Una idea no dejaba de martillarle la mente…tan sólo quería regresar a casa.

Sintió aquello que no había sentido desde niño. Un horrible miedo le recorría todo el cuerpo. Ya no era un niño, ya tenía catorce años. Podía valerse por si solo, claro que podía.

Pero el miedo no escuchaba razones ni tampoco la lluvia que enojada parecía desquitarse con él. Más y más agua que empapaba su rostro comenzaba a mezclarse con saladas lágrimas. No quería estar ahí, no quería esperar más.

Con dificultad se separo del poste que le servía de apoyo, seguiría caminando. No ayudaba en nada estar en un solo el camino comenzaba a deformarse, sentía que en cualquier momento cerraría los ojos y caería.

_Romano… ¡Romano!_

Podía escuchar una débil voz a lo lejos, pero sin distinguir lo que decía. Miro hacia enfrente y tras una vista emborronada de lo que creía que era el español cayó victima de la inconsciencia.

Se despertó en un sitio familiar y miro hacia el techo. Estaba de nuevo en su habitación. Para ser específicos acostado en la cama. Miro hacia un lado, al otro lado del colchón podía ver al español durmiendo y sonrió para si. Podía sentir la mano de él apretando la suya bajo las sabanas.

Claro, Romano siempre podía salir de cualquier situación solo. Pero por esa vez le permitiría al español cuidarle, pues aunque ya no era un niño se siente bien ser cuidado...de vez en cuando.


	8. Yo seré Romeo y tú Julieta

**Yo seré Romeo y tú Julieta**

Todo el día Antonio se la había pasado acosándolo, no entendía lo que era un "no" y seguía necio con aquella tonta idea.

_-Vamos, Lovi__~ será divertido_

El español lo seguía por todas partes con aquella tonta sonrisa adornando su rostro. Su paciencia se estaba acabando, una palabra más del español y no la soportaría

_-Vamos…yo seré Romeo y tu Julieta_

Cabe decir que el español solo recibió un golpe en la cabeza y un "idiota" como respuesta. Lovino no iba a actuar en aquella tonta obra que preparaba su hermano, menos como en el papel de una mujer.

Refunfuñando escapo del español escondiéndose en la cocina. Diez minutos después dejo de oír a Antonio, parecía que al fin se había rendido con esa tonta idea de Romeo y Julieta.

Se asomo cautelosamente hacia la sala. Ni rastro. Dio un suspiro aliviado, hasta que alguien detrás suyo le tomo la mano. Volteó alterado y ahí estaba el idiota, pero su gesto se había vuelto serio. Hasta se atrevería a decir que se estaba concentrando en algo.

Antonio se inclino y beso la mano del joven italiano la cual aún no soltaba.

_-__Si con mi mano he profanado tan divino altar, perdonadme. Mi boca borrará la mancha, cual peregrino ruboroso, con un beso._

El italiano con toda la sangre agolpándole en el rostro intento de nuevo golpear a Antonio por decir semejantes estupideces. Pero su acto fue interrumpido por el repentino movimiento del español, quien se incorporo y en un movimiento suave coloco sus labios sobre los del italiano.

Lovino estaba inmóvil por la impresión, su mente se habia vuelto un lienzo en blanco, hasta que sus rostros se separaron y la ingenua sonrisa volvió al rostro del español.

_-¿Qué tal, Lovi?__ ~ ¿Actué bien?...a que si, verdad. ¡Seré un gran Romeo en la obra!_

Esa vez Lovino no se contuvo y golpeo al español al menos tres veces y lo insulto otras tantas. Pero en ese momento llego a pensar que le gustaría actuar en la obra.

¿Por el beso con el español?

Por supuesto que no, él era un gran actor y lo demostraría aunque tuviese que usar vestido. No tiene nada que ver que Antonio sea Romeo.

Tal vez solo un poquito.

Cosa clara que no le diría al español quien en esos momentos estaba en las nubes pensando que seria genial estar en la obra y que buen actor era.

Él seria Julieta y su español,Romeo.


	9. Gracias

**Gracias**

Podía sentir tus cálidas manos sobre mi rostro. El frío exterior se iba colando por mi piel, podía sentirlo en cada parte de mi cuerpo. Tan sólo mis mejillas protegidas por tus manos se libraban del frio. En esos momentos deseaba poder extender mis brazos hacia ti, abrazarte y olvidarme de esta sensación en tu pecho, pero mis brazos no respondían, no tenia la suficiente fuerza para levantarlos. Me siente tan impotente.

-A-abra…zame…estúpido

Logre susurrarte apenas, mirándote fijamente a los ojos. Tu expresión se entristeció pero enseguida me abrazaste, rodeaste mi frio cuerpo con tu calidez...demonios, no puedo sentirte. ¿Que ocurre? Solo siento más frio, quisiera cerrar mis ojos un momento. Estoy tan cansado.

Junte las últimas fuerzas que me quedaban y logre separarme un poco de ti para ver tu rostro nuevamente. Ligeras lágrimas empapaban tus mejillas...idiota, tan sólo un idiota como tú estaría llorando así. Acerque mi rostro al tuyo y junte tus labios con los míos.

Ni siquiera puedo sentir eso. Antonio... ¿así es el fin? Cerré los ojos con miedo, con miedo de no volverlos a abrir jamás. Mi miedo que se tradujo en lágrimas iguales a las tuyas.

Dejo de sentir frio. Se ha desvanecido todo. Al menos tú te quedaste conmigo hasta el final. Tan sólo un idiota como tú lo hubiera hecho.

_Gracias_


End file.
